warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinestar's Choice/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Pinestar has a dream of him sitting in the nursery, and watches in horror as Tigerkit grows in size, and blood laps at the leader's paws. Voices chant for him to kill his son, but he says he won't. Pinestar awakens in his den, and Goosefeather confronts him, informing the leader of Sweetpaw's death. He is shocked, and the medicine cat tells him that his dream matters, and that StarClan has told him exactly what's going on. He goes into the clearing, and talks with Tigerkit. The kit asks him if he'll play moss ball, but he says no, and pads out of camp. Pinestar pads to Jake's den, but Tyr informs him that the ginger tom is with Quince today. :When Jake's Twoleg approaches, he lets her stroke him, and then eats the kittypet food pellets. However, Lionpaw arrives, telling the leader that RiverClan is invading and he needs to come. Pinestar freezes, thoughts of battle racing through his head, and both Thunderstar and Doestar's warnings. He wonders if now is the time to take a different path, and tells Lionpaw he won't come. The apprentice is shocked, but Pinestar explains that the Twoleg likes him, and that he's too tired to go on leading the Clan. He asks the apprentice to tell ThunderClan he is dead, but Lionpaw says no. The younger tom refuses to lie for him insists that if he's going to leave, he needs to face it and tell the Clan. Pinestar feels guilty, understanding the apprentice's rage. :Lionpaw races away, and leaves his leader thinking about the future. He later enters camp, asking if ThunderClan won. Sunfall says yes, and asks where he was. Pinestar surveys the Clan, trying to memorize the clearing. He sees that his deputy has blood on his ear, and Stormtail and Adderfang have injuries. The leader wishes he could've fought with them, and thinks they deserve better. Pinestar then addresses the Clan, who is weary from Sweetpaw's death and the recent fight. He says he's leaving to become a kittypet, as he doesn't want to risk his last life fighting. :This sends the Clan into turmoil as they question his loyalty, but Lionpaw speaks up, asking if ThunderClan wants a leader who doesn't want to lead. Pinestar insists Sunfall will make a fine leader after him, ans the deputy says he'll try his best. The Clan begins to say their goodbyes, and most cats wish Pinestar well. He walks towards the camp's exit, feeling relieved about his decision. Leopardfoot asks him about their kits, but he says they'll be fine with her. Pinestar turns to Tigerkit, meowing that he should grow to serve his Clan well. He takes one last look around camp, and then walks out the gorse tunnel. Characters Major }} Minor *Goosefeather *Tyr *Lionpaw *Sunfall *Stormtail *Adderfang *Poppydawn *Weedwhisker *Larksong *White-eye *Leopardfoot *Mistkit *Nightkit }} Mentioned *Rosepaw *Bluefur *Shanty *Jake *Quince *Thunderstar }} Important events *Pinestar leaves to become a kittypet, leaving Sunfall to be ThunderClan's leader in his place. Deaths *Sweetpaw: died from food poisoning Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Pinestar's Choice Category:Novellas Category:Stubs